Better Than Revenge
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "Soon she's gonna find, Stealing other people's toys on the playground, Won't make you many friends,She should keep in mind,She should keep in mind, There is nothing I do better than revenge" Collab with Demon'sAngel17. James gets revenge. Kames/Joendall


**A/N: Okay, this is sorta collab between the ever lovely Dalton and myself. Dalton wrote the smut and the first fewl lines of Jo-ness. Reagn, my best friend, edited the smut a lil. **

**Bu just so you know, you can totally slkip the first section if you don't do smut. There is no quz at the end,just reviews, but you wll miss the amazingness**

**and yeah, Kendall and Jo ar a litte OUT OF CHARACTER but I can kinda see Kendall being less dominant in relationship rather than showing fear... so yeah. So yeah, James does things to Kendall, lol...**

**and ya, this based off the Taylor Swift song. Her songs inspire me like no other. Im considering doing a oneshot to every song from Speak Now. Dare I do it?**

* * *

**Better Than Revenge**

_"ugh, James, more"_

The sound of Kendall's moans filled the room that all four boys shared. Logan and Carlos had left when James and Kendall had come crashing into their room, a tangle of arms and legs, James basically carrying Kendall. Kendall's hands were tearing at James's shirt, James already having robbed Kendall of his shirt in the elevator on their way up

James shoved Kendall backwards onto their bed, smirking as Kendall pulled him down, hungrily nipping at James's neck. He loved that even though Kendall was the more dominating one, he had Kendall right where he wanted him. All he had to do was unbutton his shirt just a little bit and Kendall would go nuts. He loved being able to drive Kendall insane with just a touch or a smile or even just tilting his head slightly. He had Kendall Knight wrapped around his fingers and it thrilled him to no end.

"More, James" James smirked at the blond underneath him and hooked his fingers into Kendall's belt loops, smiling again at the moan that his fingers on Kendall's skin gained him.

"Like that?" James asked hoarsely, grinning. Kendall titled his hips up, letting James slide his pants away, smiling. "You want more?"

Kendall was beyond words, so he simply nodded, breathing heavy. It didn't take long for James and Kendall to completely strip the other. As James started to his down Kendall's chest he took one of Kendall's pierced nipples into his mouth, biting onto the metal while gently tugging on it, causing his love to moan out his name. James continued to tug and suck on the left nipple while his hand started to run over each one of Kendall's abs going lower and lower until he brought his hand back up the second he hit Kendall's neatly trimmed pubic hair.

_"James!" _Kendall half whined, half moaned "_Please" _He wanted this god of a man before him to touch his aching cock. James moved from Kendall's left nipple to just above Kendall's crotch, knowing what Kendall wanted but wasn't going to give it to him. No, Kendall would have to beg for it.

As James abused Kendall's other nipple he ghosted his free left hand down Kendall's side causing the boy underneath him to slightly shiver and moan.

Kendall through all this was getting impatient and wanted more from his boyfriend. He wanted James to do anything than torment him but **_god_**did it feel good to have James worship him. He writhed and squirmed slightly, moaning his pleas for James to give him what he wanted. That was until Kendall noticed the warmth on his nipples was replaced with someone sitting on his chest. Kendall didn't know when he closed his eye but as he opened them he saw James' seven and a-half inch cock staring at him with a drop of pre-cum coming out of the angry red head.

"Suck it." James said as he gripped Kendall's cock and started to slowly pump it, causing his lover to open his mouth to moan only to have James shove his pole into Kendall's mouth with a sharp thrust of his hips. Kendall swirled his tongue around it, moaning along with James.

"That's it Kendall, get it nice and slick babe_, oh fuck_!" James said as he let out a grunt as he abandoned Kendall's cock, as Kendall continued to suck James's brains out through his cock.

"Babe that- oh**_, god_**, that's good I have something else planned." James lightly moaned as he pulled out of Kendall's mouth with a popping sound.

As James moved off Kendall, he reached over and grabbed the tube of lube from the nightstand and moved down in-between Kendall's thighs. Pushing Kendall's legs apart James slicked up one finger and started to push against Kendall's tight anal muscle causing Kendall to moan and squirm on the bed, and James started to add a second finger a few moments later scissoring. Working him until he adds a third finger making Kendall moan even more while his cock becomes harder then steel.

"James. Please." Kendall whined as he started to hump his lover's hand trying to get his fingers to go to that magic spot.

James knew what Kendall was trying to do, and pulled his fingers out of Kendall's ass, knowing that he could handle his prick now. He smirked at the moan of frustration that Kendall responded with. But still wanting to hear Kendall beg for it, he only put the un-sheathed head into his lovers awaiting hole.

"James _please!"_ Kendall begged as he tried to move down onto his lover's pole as it rested at his entrance.

"Tell me what you want Kendall, I want you to beg for it. Come on babe tell me what you want me to do." James said as he slowly moved his hips causing his dick to slip farther into Kendall only to have the fullness taken away seconds later.

"FUCK ME JAMES! Please babe, fuck me like there's no tomorrow make me see star's please James, I need you in me I need to feel you inside of me. I want to feel full _please!"_ Kendall whined the last part earning a grin from James as he rammed his cock balls deep into Kendall's waiting ass.

Kendall screamed out in pleasure and pain as James filled him. It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm and stick with it, both could feel that the other one was about to come and with one stroke on Kendall's cock, he came covering his chest in his own come. James, with one last push, came inside Kendall just as his lover was in mid-climax coating Kendall's insides with his come. It didn't take long for James to collapse Kendall, breathing heavy.

Kendall took a shuddering breath. "Why do you always get to top, Jamie?"

"Cuz mine is bigger than yours" James said in a "duh" tone.

"Screw you"

"Oh, you want to go again, already?" James smirked at Kendall as they curled up together, arms tangling around each other.

"Not really, I'm kind of tired" Kendall muttered, eyes fluttering softly as he snuggled into James. "I like this too"

James softly massaged Kendall's back, smiling. "You're beautiful, Kendall" he whispered. "Fucking perfect, Kendall, too perfect."

Kendall sighed. "I love you, James" he smiled, turning around so he was facing James. "Promise me we'll never fall apart?"

"Not in a million years" James assured him.

It didn't take much longer for Kendall to fall asleep. James pulled himself away from Kendall so he could watch Kendall sleep. He liked watching the peace and beauty on Kendall's face as he slept. Feeling tired himself, James pulled the blankets up around them. After the first time they'd forgotten to cover themselves and Mama Knight had walked in, they'd learned to never forget again. Neither one had really enjoyed the sex talk Mama Knight have given them.

It didn't take long for James to fall asleep as well, holding the most perfect thing in the world in his arms. Kendall and James together were perfection at its finest.

_And then again, it didn't take long for perfection to become ruins. Hardly any time at all. All it took was a pretty girl who thought she had a claim to Kendall because she was pretty._

_And James would lose his simple perfection._

* * *

It was exactly one week later, when the new girl moved in. Jo Taylor was an actress, drop dead gorgeous, even James, who had no interest in women, saw it. Of course, James saw things that no one else really did. Like why she had left her home in the first place. Like how she looked at Kendall like he was a piece of meat. Like how she often dressed in less than a playboy model just to impress Kendall.

"Wait your Kendall, Knight right, the lead singer from Big Time Rush? You're the hottest of them all, you are just really handsome." A blonde girl approached Kendall at the snack bar,

"Um yeah, but James is the handsome one I'm just good looking is all." Kendall smiled at the thought of his boyfriend.

"Oh no you are the cutest and the hottest," she batted her eyelashes at him, smiling. "I'm Jo Taylor. I'm new. I would love a tour of this place, think you can show me around?

"Yeah" he said, "I'd like that" he said. She seemed nice and she thought he was handsome. Sometimes, being compared to James, even though he loved him, got to him. Even though James often insisted that there was no way to compare. He was that he was "Greek God" style beauty and that Kendall was "Sex on Legs". Kendall glanced over at the beauty lounging across the way, and smiled. James more than just a greek god, he was an Adonis.

Jo followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're worried about him? Don't worry, if he chases after me, I'll be gentle"

Kendall shook his head. "Jo, that's my boyfriend, silly."

Jo frowned "Oh, well, then if he chases after me, I'll yell at him and remind him who he supposedly loves then" she offered, grinning at him.

Kendall laughed. "No need to worry, he's completely and totally devoted. Best boyfriend in the world" he grinned and then pointed at himself. "Luckiest little bitch you'll ever met" he laughed. She half-smiled with him.

"He calls you his bitch?"

"Once or twice. It's more what Carlos and Logan call me, actually. Mainly because they say I get bitchy when James gets messed with. They say he's my bitch too. We protect each other, I guess." He shrugged. "So, let's get to this tour, shall we, I don't think James actually likes it when Carlos and Logan refer to us as that." Kendall admitted. The last time Carlos had, he found himself being body slammed into the counter."

* * *

A couple days later, Jo came to Kendall in tears. "Kendall, I need to talk to you" she sobbed.

He held his arms around. "Sure, Jo, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Don't cry" he said, hugging her.

"Kendall, I was just talking to Rachel McCollins and-" Jo broke off, sobbing harder. "I'm sorry" she muttered.

"What?" Kendall asked, confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"She's pregnant, Kendall, with James's kid. Or she was. She had it aborted" Jo sobbed. "She said he forced her too"

"What?" Kendall sat down on the bench next to them, burying his face into her head, numb. He'd thought James loved him.

"She said he's gotten two girls pregnant. Her and that one Muffy girl, you know, that tall one?" Jo said.

Kendall stared numbly off into space, completely missing the evil grin on Jo's face.

* * *

James had thought he and Kendall were strong. He had always had Kendall right where he wanted him. So it had been a shock when Kendall had come into the apartment, exactly 2 weeks after Jo moved in, and ignored James's smile.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" James said, coming over to Kendall, and moving to kiss him. "What's wrong, have you been crying?" he asked, concerned. He wrapped his arms around the blond, trying to comfort him.

Kendall pushed him away. "Get away from me" he snapped as James stumbled slightly, steadying himself on the dinning room table.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" James asked softly, the worst running through his mind. Bullying, Someone said something mean to him, someone died, someone raped Kendall, Logan and Kendall were argueing. He vaguely wondered if that faker, Jo, had done something.

"It's over, James, that's what's wrong" Kendall turned to storm into his mom's room. "I hate you" he added angrily.

"But why, Kendall? Did I do something?" James asked, grabbing Kendall's arm, trying to keep him from leaving. Kendall glared at him.

"Yes." Kendall said, biting his lip. "It's actually what you didn't do"

James stared at him. "What did I not do?" he asked, putting his hands on Kendall's shoulder. "What did I miss?"

"Well, more of what you can't do." Kendall said. "What I can't do that Jo or another girl could do"

"Jo? This is about Jo? What does Jo have that I don't?"

"She can have kids, James. She's softer. And she wants me."

"I want you, Kendall." James muttered. "I can be soft if you want. We can adopt kids if that's what you want. I'll go talk to a lawyer about the paperwork right now, even if we're only 18. Whatever you want. I only want you"

"No, not what Jo says. She says you and Rachel have been getting close" Kendall said, shaking his head.

"But-who the hell is Rachel?" James asked, shaking his head. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"The girl with the curly hair. You know, the one you slept with. She told Jo, James. She told Jo about the baby and about Muffy's baby."

"Sunblock girl? I've talked to her once! And as for Muffy, she's just a good friend, but she's really into that Shane guy that moved in last month. " James shouted. "Kendall, I've never slept with anyone except you."

"Yeah, sure. That's not what Jo says" Kendall said.

"She's an actress, Kendall!" James shouted. "and she's a slut! I wouldn't be surprised if she made it all up, that Rachel and Muffy don't know what the hell Jo's saying" he ran a hand down Kendall's side. "I thought you loved me, Kendall" He questioned.

Kendall shrugged. "I did. But I don't. I hate your guts now"

James bit his lip and let Kendall go, watching him leave. He didn't know Kendall was lying, that Kendall could never hate him, but didn't see another way to get away from the man he thought was unfaithful. He didn't know that Kendall was collapsed on his mom's bed, wondering why it hurt so bad to leave the cheater. Why it felt like his heart had been ripped out and replaced with a black hole. Wondering when he stopped being James's world. Why James had wanted to cheat.

It was ironic that the most faithful man in the world was being pegged as the exact opposite.

* * *

An hour later, that was how Logan and Carlos returned, giggling about something and found James standing in the middle of their room, his hand over his mouth, shaking his head sadly. It didn't take long for them to deduce that Kendall broke James heart. It didn't take long for them to reason that Jo had lied and broken Kendall's heart but that Kendall thought James had broken his heart.

And it didn't take long at all for the pain to start. Less than 4 hours after Kendall left, James walked into the living room to find Jo and Kendall making out. Less than three days after Kendall lost his mind and James lost his even more, Logan and James were sitting in the living room, planning revenge on Jo, when Carlos let out a blood curdling scream and ran out of the room, shouting about how he'd just found Kendall and Jo in bed together.

Less than 2 weeks after Jo stole James's world, Operation Revenge began. It had surprisingly been Carlos's idea to get back at Jo for nearly screwing everything up. Even after the confusing night that Kendall had sat James down on the couch and told him that he wanted to be friends and that he forgave James for following his selfish desire and that James was still the greatest man who had ever loved Kendall, which had led the other three to sit at the top of the swirly slide for 2 hours and try to figure out what other men had loved Kendall. Logan had decided that Kendall was referring to his father, grandfather and Logan and Carlos.

"So, I think we should get revenge on Jo and maybe scare Kendall a little bit" Carlos suggested. "We don't have to hurt them. But I bet Camille would help us, she hates Jo"

Logan nodded. "Girls, they're so catty. I'm glad you're not like that, Carly" he grinned at Carlos, who leaned and put his head on his shoulder. "So, what would we do?" he asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Just scare 'em abit. Mainly Jo. Maybe just piss Kendall off a whole lot" Carlos said, smiling.

James shrugged. "I want Kendall back, and I don't want to see him hurt. Can we maybe just restrain it to Jo?" he asked softly.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah"

Logan looked at the other two "Let operation revenge begin"

* * *

James grinned as Jo walked into the studio, covered in corn chowder. The uses for the stuff didn't end at just eating. She was glaring angrily, and her anger was only escalated when she saw Carlos and Logan laughing in the corner.

"YOU!" She pointed at Carlos, who had some of the corn chowder on his sleeve. "YOU DID THIS!"

Carlos took his jacket off, throwing it to the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jo" he said, smiling. "But you might want to wash that off, its really gross." He suggested, high fiving James.

"KENDALL!"

Kendall walked out of Gustavo's office and James couldn't help but notice Kendall try not to laugh. "Um, Jo, you have a little something on your-everywhere" he said.

"Like I don't know that?" Jo threw her hands up. "One of your little monkeys did this, Kendall!"

Kendall glanced over his friends. "James-" he began.

James put his microphone down and shrugged. "Yeah?"

"Don't do it again" Kendall barked.

James shrugged. "Can't repeat something I never did in the first place" he shot at him. He hadn't set the bucket up. He had just come up with the idea. Logan had set everything up. Carlos had filled the bucket and pulled the rope. This was purely for James's enjoyment.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Logan, next time, use your brains for good, not evil"

Logan titled his head to the side. "Depends on what you define as being good and what you define as evil" he said, before leaning and whispering to James. "Has he not met Jo?" James grinned.

"Carlos, whatever you did, don't do it"

Carlos shrugged. "and that's not vague. At all" he muttered, walking off.

Jo titled her head to her side. "James, stop it!" she screamed.

James looked up. "What?"

"STOP IT!"

"I'm not doing anything, what kind of drugs are you on?" James asked, raising an eyebrow and raising his hand up. "I swear, Kendall, I'm not doing whatever she's going on about"

"It burns!" Jo screamed.

Logan glanced over at James. "What is she going on about?"

"You're the smart one" James said.

Carlos poked his head back into the room. "Kendall, you're slut-I mean girlfriend, has lost it"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Carlos. Jo, what's wrong?"

"James's hideousness burns. Tell him to stop" Jo shouted.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving now" he said, shaking his head. "Someone call me when Jo-Slow gets her head checked"

Logan and Carlos snorted. Kendall bit his lip and then rolled his eyes. Jo let out a frustrated scream and stormed out, shouting curses. James shrugged. "Or I can stay. Whatever works for Jo"

* * *

"Camille, you don't have to do this" James told the method actress, sitting down on the bench. The brunette girl shrugged and smiled at him, rubbing her neck.

"I want to, James. I want to help you. You didn't deserve that." Camille said. "Jo hurt you and Kendall's an idiot." She said. Camille was a better friend than one would think, James decided, especially if she was willing to make out with him just so he could make Kendall jealous and drive Jo nuts.

James shook his head. "I don't want to use you" he said. He didn't want to lead Camille on, or hurt her. That wouldn't be right. All he wanted was Kendall back and Jo to be alone. He didn't want her getting hurt in the process. He only wanted Jo hurt and maybe Kendall to feel a little sting, so Kendall would know. "I don't want you to fall for me, because I won't fall for you, Cam"

Camille smiled. "I won't fall for you. This is a good acting exercise" she said. "Fake romance, it's a part of acting. So you can use me to get Kendall jealous and I'll use you to get better at stage kissing" she said, glancing around the park, looking for the tell-all sign that Kendall and Jo were about to walk past them.

She nodded as Logan's voice wafted over from down the path. "Okay, guys, I'm just going to go figure out where Carlos is running off too, meet us at the pond in 20 minutes"

Camille and James grinned as Carlos ran past them, screaming like a maniac, and Logan followed, giving them thumbs up as he passed. Camille slid onto James's lap, taking his hand and putting them on her hips, locking their lips together. He threaded his other hand into her hair, moving into the kiss. Camille's fingers threaded into his hair, and she moaned. James rolled his hips slightly.

Somehow, he wasn't sure how, they ended up lying on the bench, James straddling Camille, kissing slightly more passionately then James would have thought. She was good at this, so good that James thought that he wasn't gay, he'd definitely just ditch Kendall and go for Camille at that second. But she didn't even mind when he moaned "Kendall" into her mouth. He didn't even realize it. Part of why he could even do this, was he was picturing that this was Kendall under him again, that these were Kendall's lips. That Kendall still wanted him. That he could still hold Kendall. That Kendall could still hold him. That Jo had never existed and everything was right again. That he wasn't fake making out passionately with Camille in the park. That he was real making out with Kendall. Because that was all he wanted.

"James?" he broke away at Kendall's confused voice. Jo was standing next to Kendall, tapping her foot in annoyance, giving James a death glare, and then looking at Camille, slightly hurt. What was up with this chick? She was looking at Camille, almost possessively, like some fangirls looked at Justin Bieber or them. Apparently, Jo wasn't as straight as she'd have Kendall believe. Of course, neither was Kendall. Kendall was looking at James, slightly hurt, as if he was confused that James could get over him so fast. Like he wasn't over James yet. But Kendall had broken up with him.

"Oh, hey Kendall" James said, sitting up, and then helping Camille up. To keep the image up, he patted his lap. Camille hesitated, waiting to see if Kendall would take it, then moved into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and kissed her cheek, still imagining that Kendall was still in love with him

"So, you and Camille?" Kendall asked, voice sounding testy.

"Yup" James said, smiling. "I've decided that she's pretty much amazing" At least he wasn't lying through his teeth.

"Camille?" Jo asked, tilting her head to the side, and examining Camille with a frown on her face.

"James is sexy!" Camille blurted out, the only line of dialogue that James and Logan had given her. Carlos had told her to tell them how cool James was. "and he's so sweet and cool. And strong" The whole idea of Camille describing James was basically what Kendall had loved about James. "and he gets putting an effort into your appearance, and he showed me a new way to get rid of zits without the medication"

James felt his heart break at the look on Kendall's face. That had been how Kendall had fallen for James in the first place. He had zit issues and James had shown him a way to make them go away with hot water, a washcloth and a pencil eraser and when James had been helping Kendall, Kendall had realized he loved James and kissed him. It may not have been fair to use that against Kendall.

Kendall smiled. "That's really nice" he said softly, eyes blinking furiously. James wanted to push Camille off him and hold Kendall at this point. He looked down, shaking his head.

"and he took me to Chuck E. Cheese"

Okay, who let Carlos tell Camille to say that? James made a mental note to get after Logan and Carlos later.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to know" he said, walking away.

Jo stayed. "James, I know what you're doing and Kendall won't get jealous. He has me now. Get over it"

James titled his head to the side and looked at Camille. "I think I am over it, Jo Ho" he said, winking at Camille, who giggled.

"What?" Jo shrieked.

James shrugged. "I like to rhyme your name with things, Jo No"

Jo shook her head. "You are a physco, pretty boy" she snarled, crossing her arms.

"Whatever, JoCrow" James said, shifting under Camille, who giggled. Jo threw her hands up in the air and walked away, muttering something about how James was an idiot and why did she ever think Camille was pretty.

Camille watched her leave and then shook her head. "I don't know how to respond to her admitting to having a crush on me…" she began.

James shrugged. "I don't know, but you should win an Oscar for that performance" he said, helping her get off his lap.

"Why thank you, James" Camille said. "But Jo's not as smart as I thought, or she's lying to herself. "

"What do you mean?" James asked, standing up and giving her a look.

"Kendall almost cried, James. He's not over you, and I'd bet he's doubting his decision" Camille said softly. "He wants you"

James ran his fingers through his hair. "This should feel good, but it doesn't"

Camille hugged him. "It's because you're a good person, James. You have a sense of right and wrong " she said. "And you love him, you don't like seeing your baby hurt. I'd feel the same way If I loved someone like you love him" She said.

"I don't like seeing him with her but I'd rather he was happy then hurt. But-"

"But he'd be happier with you." Camille finished

He nodded. "I mean, I hope he would be. He seemed happier when he was with me." James said. "I just hope I'm not taking this too far. He acts tough and confident, but he's not when it comes to romance. I know how to get him where I want him and I don't know how fair it is that I'm using that. It's like, knowing that it really hurts when you mess with his nipple piercings and hitting them just to annoy him and get what you want from him. It feels wrong"

"James, I don't know if this is the perfect choice, but this is better than letting him suffer with Jo." Camille assured him. "And if I had a guy chasing after me, I'd be touched."

James smiled and then shook his head. "Camille, open your eyes. Dak Zevon likes you" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Camille blinked. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Yeah"

* * *

James crouched down next to Camille and Logan. "Okay, so what's going on now?" he asked softly, slightly confused as to what his two friends could be doing, and why Carlos and Logan weren't attached at the hips. He wished that he and Kendall could be as good of friends as Logan and Camille were after their break up.

Camille grinned. "Remember my exploding witch powder?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh god. Camille, no!" James winced.

"It's too late. I tried to tell her!"

"Camille, what did you do?" James asked sternly.

" Let's just say I left Jo a surprise in the bathroom" Camille cackled. Logan gave James an "_I-Tried-to-Stop-her"_ look and rolled his eyes.

"Where's Carlitos?" James asked softly, still curious as to why Logan and Carlos weren't attached at the hips or tongues.

"He's keeping everyone out of that bathroom except Jo" Camille said softly. James nodded as Logan's eyes rolled again. "Logan, roll those eyes much more often, and they'll get stuck"

"Medically speaking-" Logan began before James shoved his hand over Logan's mouth.

"Okay, and why are we doing this?" James asked, quickly, so Logan couldn't spout off information.

"Revenge" Camille said, looking at him. "We thought it would be funny if the toilet exploded when she flushed"

James winced. "Camille, we could get sued for that. If she's sitting, she'll go through the roof" James said.

Logan nodded. "and she won't go in there if Carlos tell her not to flush while sitting" he reminded her. "and who's this we you're talking about? I specifically said not to do it"

"Carlos and I-"

"Carlos agreeing should have been your first clue that it was-" James jumped as an explosion rattled the bushes they were hiding behind and Jo screamed.

Carlos came tearing past them, being chased by Jo, who was screaming profanities at him. Logan stood up, following to protect Carlos and keep Jo from actually murdering him.

James and Camille just grinned sheepishly as an irate Kendall came up to them, wanting to know what on earth just happened. James just shrugged, said he had no part in it, and walked away, leaving Camille to explain to a now bemused Kendall that she and Carlos had tried to blow his girlfriend up. Which of course, made Kendall even more confused and annoyed.

* * *

"Jo, what's wrong?" Kendall walked into his girlfriends appointment to find her sitting on the floor, sobbing.

"You're physco of an ex is trying to kill me is what!" Jo screeched at him angrily. He stopped.

"James?" Kendall asked. "How do you know that he wants you dead?" He couldn't believe that James would try to kill her. "That doesn't sound like him, Jo." He told her, crouching down next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

"Well, it's true." She sobbed dramatically. "The exploding toilet, the peanuts in my trail mix"

"Whhat?"

"I'm allergic to peanuts." She said. "He put peanuts in my trail mix"

Kendall seriously doubted this, because James was also allergic to peanuts, but he very well could have had Camille or Carlos do this for him. "I'll go talk to him" Kendall offered. "Tell him to knock it off."

"But he wants you back, Kendall. What if convinces you to take him back?" Jo sobbed.

"Not gonna happen." Kendall said, standing up. He desperately wanted James back. But not when James was trying to kill people.

Jo watched Kendall leave and then grinned. "Nothing like a couple crocodile tears and using my own plan to take that idiot down" she said, holding up the can of nuts and smiling.

* * *

"**JAMES DAVID DIAMOND, GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!" **Kendall's roar brought James running

"What?" James asked, crashing into Kendall. "What's wrong?"

Kendall shoved James against a wall. "Stop it, James. Stop trying to kill Jo. The exploding toilet was funny, but putting peanuts in her food isn't. She's allergic, James, just like you. Surely you'd have some sympathy for that" he said.

"Kendall, I didn't do that. I wouldn't even consider that because that's wrong. And I don't want her dead." James said, confused.

"Then why is all this shit happening to her?"

"Stealing other people's toys on the playground hasn't made her many friends" James shrugged. "She's not who you think she is, Kendall. She's no saint. She's a liar and an actress." He said.

"You only think that because she told me about your betrayal." Kendall said. "God, sometimes, I just want to punch you, James. Right in the face."

James rolled his eyes and pushed Kendall off him. "Do it, Kendall. I don't care anymore. But have you ever noticed that Jo never smiles? Never? And she tries to dress all classy, but she's not" James said. "But honestly, Kendall, if it'll make you feel better, go ahead and punch me, I don't even care. But keep in mind, and let Jo know, that I don't do anything better than I do revenge. Do you know what you're doing, Kendal? I don't think you do."

"You're an asshole, screw you"

"You know you used to love it" James grinned, sauntering out of the room. He felt bad, but it felt good to be able to get under Kendall's skin again. It made him feel like things were slightly the same.

Meanwhile, Kendall had his face in hands. James was playing dirty. First, letting Camille in on all their secrets and sharing them with her and then using the same sexual innuendo he found a way to use within 24 hours of every time they had sex, it pissed Kendall off and upset him. It was so unfair of James to do that to him. But still, it made him wonder how right he was.

* * *

James lounged back at the pool, not paying attention to Jo, who was standing a few feet away. After a minute, she came over to him. "You underestimated who you're dealing with" Jo snarled at him.

James shook his head, not even bothering to look at her. "You underestimated who you were stealing from, Jo" he said.

She rolled her eyes and dumped the trail mix into his bowl and grinned.

"You know, Jo, I have to admit, you deserve a round of applause. If this was a movie, you'd have the best actress's Oscar down." James mused. "But you should really keep in mind, that taking what is rightfully other peoples, just makes people hate you. And I don't do anything better than I do revenge. If the singing thing falls through, I'm considering opening a professional revenge business with Carlos, Logan and Camille."

Jo scoffed. "You'll get your pants sued off you" she told him.

James shrugged. "Yeah, maybe you're right this time. But don't worry, I'll get the last word."

Jo rolled her eyes. "I'm better than you, for Kendall, can't you just admit it"

James shrugged. "You honestly thing that?"

"I do"

"Show me, smart one. Show me how much better you are" he said, reaching into the bowl next to him-

* * *

Kendall couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jo dumping a can of peanuts into James's bowl of trail mix. His mouth dropped open, but didn't stay that was for long as Muffy and Rachel walked passed him. "Hey, I'm sorry about James being an asshole. I guess he played us all"

Rachel stopped. "Kendall, what are you talking about, James is the sweetest."

Muffy nodded. "He really misses you, too"

"So you're not mad he knocked you up and then forced abortions? Jo told me everything"

Rachel and Muffy exchanged glances. "Well, considering I'm a virgin" Rachel said.

"and I've never been pregnant" Muffy added.

"I think you might be mistaken. And We don't talk to Jo much" Rachel finished. "I'd never tell Jo that kind of thing if it were true"

Kendall glanced back at James and Jo. _"Don't worry, I'll get the last word"_

Kendall nodded.. "So then Jo lied?"

"I'd assume so. Kendall, you thought James cheated?" Muffy sounded dumbstruck.

"Yeah?"

"He never would, he was devo-" Rachel stopped as Kendall dashed across the pool, yanking the bowl away from James before he could even touch the poison in nut form.

"She's not" he responded to James's challenge of "show me how much better you are" he said, dumping the bowl into the trash. "Jo, how could you?" he asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Everything you told me was a lie. Rachel and Muffy didn't do anything with him. He didn't put peanuts into your food, you were going to do that him. Jo, how could you?" he asked again. "I trust you, over James. And you abused that." He said. "I was happy with James, he was everything I could ask for. And you ruined that. Jo, why?"

"Because someone like you should be with a girl. You said you let James dominate you. You should be the dominant one. The one doing the love making, not being made love to"

Kendall shook his head. "What we did wasn't love, Jo. It was me being confused and you lusting after me. I don't think that's right. It's over." He said softly, gritting his teeth. "I don't even want to here it"

James stood up as she left. "I told you" he said softly. Kendall hung his head and held his hand out.

"Can we go talk?" Kendall asked, biting his lip.

James nodded. "Yeah, but I need to do something first" he said.

"What?"

James opened his arms. "Hold you for a minute" he said softly.

Kendall willingly melted into James, enjoying the feeling of being back in those arms. After a minute, James pulled away, keeping his hand in Kendall's. "Should we go upstairs and talk?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"So, you were hurt?" James asked the form in his lap.

Kendall nodded. "I thought I didn't like never being able to dominate you in the relationship. But I've realized, I like being yours. I guess it's the one place I'm not so confident. I didn't like the way she thought I needed to be. She never let me cry, never let me vent. She whined all the time and nothing was ever right. You're not like that."

"So you want to try again?" James asked softly.

Kendall nodded. "I've missed sleeping in your arms, I've missed the way you smell. I've missed you, James. Everything about you. Your personality, your body, the way you hold me, the way it feels to hold you." He said.

James smiled. "I've missed you, too" he said. "So you're mine?"

"Forever this time." Kendall said.

"Good, because I'm considering calling up a tattoo artist and having "PROPERTY OF JAMES DIAMOND" tattooed across your ass or dick" James teased. Kendall laughed and put his head on James's chest.

"I love you and your humor, James" Kendall laughed. James smiled and bit his lip, looking down at James. "Hey, Jamie?"

"Yeah?" James smiled at the nickname.

"Will you kiss me?" Kendall whispered softly.

"Yeah" James responded as Kendall titled his head up. He brushes his lips across Kendall's, smiling at the squirming effect he had on him. "I love you, Kendall. I've missed that"

"I've missed it too. Kissing and being kissed are so different. Can I tell you something else?"

"What?"

"When I saw you with Camille, it killed me." Kendall muttered. "You're gonna have to break up with her"

"We were never together. She's finally dating Dak. We were just practicing and trying to make you jealous. No strings attached and it won't happen again." James smiled. "You're much better, and I was pretending it was you the entire time. That it was you beneath me, that you loved me."

"I never stopped. I was so confused by how I felt" Kendall whispered.

"I'm sorry." James said. "Jo probably wanted that. It doesn't make sense how she thought you were just being made love too. How she even figured out we sleep together, that's not something you just assume about people you've known for 5 minutes."

"For the record, Jo was wrong"

"and that surprises you? What was she wrong about?"

"I don't like making love to someone. I prefer it the other way around" Kendall whispered. "I didn't know, because I like being in charge most of the time. But I liked the way things were. I guess it took Jo messing us up for me to see it. I like the way you held me, the way you looked after you finished. I liked it and I was stupid."

"and I should probably have let you lead sometimes, it wasn't really fair to just take charge." James admitted. "So we can keep it the same, but things can change, right? I want you to show me, Kendall."

Kendall nodded. "Of course"

* * *

**6 weeks later**

Kendall and Logan walked into the apartment, laughing about something. James looked up from where he was reading a magazine and smiled. "Hey Logan. Hey, sweetie, what's going on?" he asked, smiling as Logan disappeared into their bedroom.

Kendall grinned. "I have something to show you" he said, laughing.

James stood up. "Okay, where?"

"Down at the pool." Kendall said. "Why don't you go change and meet me down there?" he suggested.

James nodded. "Sure" he said, heading for their room. As he entered, Carlos looked up from where he was straddling Logan. James rolled his eyes and grabbed his bathing suit out of his and Kendall's dresser, retreating into the bathroom swiftly to change. When he walked back out, Carlos and Logan were buried under the blankets on their bed, wriggling and moaning. James jumped when Logan screamed and then chided Carlos for biting him. James rolled his eyes and grabbed his and Kendall's pool things off the floor by the door.

He carried it down to the pool, setting it down on their normal chairs. Kendall was lying on his back in the pool, chatting with Camille, who had her feet in. Dak was sitting next to her, staring at her. James laughed and climbed into the pool, swimming over to Kendall and leaning down to kiss him. Camille and Dak turned their focus to each other and Kendall shifted into a standing position.

"So, where's this thing you wanted to show me?" James asked softy.

Kendall wrapped his legs around James. "In a sec. Can you put me onto the deck?" he asked. James shrugged with a smile and carried Kendall over to the pool deck, lifting him up to it. Kendall spread his legs slightly, indicating for James to stand between them. As James moved, he noted something green on the front of Kendall's right hip, right above where Kendall's bathing suit was.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing to it.

Kendall laughed. "That's what I wanted to show you" he said. He shifted so the front of his hip was closer to James. James brushed his fingers across the creamy skin and then inspected it.

Scrawled across Kendall's right hip in green, was a small heart and then _Property of James Diamond._

"I know it's not where you said you would have it put, but they wouldn't put it there"

"and you actually asked?" James asked, kind of shocked.

"Yeah. Logan has one with Carlos's name it too" Kendall said. "The receptionist was confused because she knew that I wasn't Carlos and Logan wasn't you. I guess a lot of people still swear that Logan and I are an item. I don't get it, Logan's my best friend, but whatever, you know I love you. The tattoo artist was confused because I'm obviously not a Carlos Garcia."

James laughed. "But Logan could very well be James Diamond. Did he know your names?"

"Logan's guy didn't know mine and mine didn't know Logan" Kendall explained.

James ran his finger over the tattoo again. "Is there anything that you won't do for me?"

"Parade naked down Rodeo Drive" Kendall said with a grin. James laughed and pulled Kendall back into the pool. Kendall's legs wrapped around him again and Kendall locked his arms around James's neck.

"You know what, I'm okay with you not doing that. It might make other people want you" James teased, kissing him softly. "It might make someone try to steal you" he mused. "We've already had enough of that, I think"

"My sentiments exactly" Kendall laughed, watching Jo storm past them as a teen boy laughed. "She's never gonna find someone, is she?"

"Not until she grows up" James sighed. "Pity, too, because she's really pretty." He mused. "She's just not very pretty on the inside"

Kendall laughed. "I think you're gorgeous on the inside"

"You always turn it back on me"

"Of course." Kendall laughed. "You're amazing, why wouldn't I want to talk about you? I think I'm a little obsessed"

* * *

A.N: Its over 8k words, haha. Thats kinda insane. lol.

Anyway, I hope you all like this and lemme know, okay? What was your fave part? Mine was when Kendall saved James or the tattoo.


End file.
